deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mercenary Tao/@comment-5035900-20151108120336
To assist those who would like to use Mercenary Tao and who would prefer to use his own lines, here is every single line Tao has ever stated... before his defeat, at least. *''"At your service. I am Mercenary Tao."'' *''“One thing before we get started: I must tell you my fee is very expensive.”'' *''“Then my going rate is 10 billion a head.”'' *''“Did I stutter? Though I am having a special 20th anniversary sale. For a limited time only, you get a quality slaying at a bargain price. All services are 50% off.”'' *''“You heard right. Measly 5 billion zeni.”'' *''“Would you like to try me out?”'' *''“Do you want my autograph?”'' *''“I don’t work for free. This will cost you. Understand?”'' *''“I won’t even need my hands and feet. I’ll just use my tongue to beat you.”'' *''“Excuse me. What was that?”'' *''“I’d say you’ve got that problem licked.”'' *''“Now... since playtime is over, why don’t you tell me about the real target so I can finally get to work?”'' *''“So he’s just a little boy...”'' *''“Well... it doesn’t really matter. I will annihilate any man, woman, or child as long as the price is right.”'' *''“That’s going to cost you extra.”'' *''“Very well. But any extra killings are twice the price.”'' *''“This place, Korin, it’s about fourteen-hundred miles to the northeast, is it not?”'' *''“That’s not necessary. It’ll take too long by airplane. Would it be possible for me to borrow this column from you?”'' *''“Let’s see... fourteen-hundred miles.”'' *''“Pleased to kill you.”'' *''“Well that’s the idea. I’m a hit man.”'' *''“The name is Tao and I won’t be staying long. I’ve simply come for the boy.”'' *''“What a fool. Why would you bother to take the fall?”'' *''“I’ll bet you fancy yourself a trained fighter. Let’s see if you can handle this.”'' *''“What’s the matter? Is it stuck? That’s too bad.”'' *''“Let’s try something else, shall we?”'' *''“Still stuck? That’s okay. I’ll move it for you.”'' *''“Here. Have your spear.”'' *''“That’s all? Piece of cake.”'' *''“I see. You’re a glutton for punishment.”'' *''“Amateur!”'' *''“Settle down, boy!”'' *''“Well at least the boy takes a better beating than most.”'' *''“So... you’re back on your feet. I would advise against that.”'' *''“You’ve ruined my outfit!”'' *''“So this is what the army wants so badly? Whatever. I guess my work is done here.”'' *''“But before I get back, I must have new clothes thanks to him. That robe was custom made too.”'' *''“Now...”'' *''“You should thank me for letting you live, little boy.”'' *''“What do you want?”'' *''“Yes?”'' *''“What? That’s impossible!”'' *''“You can’t order me! I’m not one of your soldiers!”'' *''“Excellent.”'' *''“I know I hit him. So how is it that he managed to survive?”'' *''“Oh of course. The dragon ball.”'' *''“No matter. I only hope he’s enjoying today while he can, for tomorrow…he will see his last sunrise.”'' *''“What? Tailor... you desire compensation for the privilege of servicing the needs of Tao, great mercenary?”'' *''“Silence. I see. I have given you my business and in exchange you offer me contempt.”'' *''“That’s a bit too pricey. You see, people meet my needs freely out of fear, and if I were to pay you, it would make me look weak. I can’t tolerate that sort of reputation.”'' *''“Yes. You have made that clear.”'' *''“I believe I have made my point.”'' *''“That’s right. I’ve killed many things, little heathen… and you’re next.”'' *''“Speak up savage. I can’t understand you.”'' *''“If you want the pain to stop, talk.”'' *''“If you won’t cooperate, then we have nothing further to discuss.”'' *''“You are alive...”'' *''“I’ve never fought someone twice. This will be interesting.”'' *''“You’ve no idea how lucky you are to be alive... much less talking. No one has ever survived my dodon ray. Kings and peasants alike have fallen to its power.”'' *''“I won’t make that mistake again.”'' *''“I must say I’ve been looking forward to this moment... though I don’t know which will be more entertaining: taking the dragon ball from you or ramming it down your throat.”'' *''“There is a very thin line between bravery and stupidity, child. You really don’t think you’ll win, do you?”'' *''“Three seconds is how long you have to live.”'' *''“Yes, I see. It’s only been three days and yet your strength has increased immeasurably.”'' *''“...Though it won’t make any difference.”'' *''“I don’t fight. I annihilate and when I’m done with you, you will be nothing more than dust in the wind.”'' *''“You blocked my death punch... with your knee!”'' *''“Now... it’s my turn!”'' *''“That’s right... come and get me!”'' *''“That’s the second suit you’ve destroyed. Do you have any idea how difficult it’s going to be to find another decent tailor?”'' *''“You dare to question my abilities? Well... then taste my dodon ray!”'' *''“It’s impossible... no one has ever withstood that attack.”'' *''“Dream on.”'' *''“Don’t worry, boy. I’m just going to take a little off the top.”'' *''“No, you need a miracle.”'' *''“You should be grateful for these last few moments of peace before I take what little life you’ve lived.”'' *''“What do we have here?”'' *''"Who might you be?"'' *''“Hand it over.”'' *''“You can’t order me around.”'' *''“Get on with it then.”'' *''“I’ll need to test my strength first.”'' *''“You can count on it.”'' *''“I’m in a hurry to finish you off.”'' *''“Of course not you fool! Now get ready to be annihilated!”'' *''“Do you have any last words?”'' *''“This is the end!”'' *''“You’re out of your league! It’s too bad you never learned how to stay out of the way! You should’ve left the fighting to the professionals!”'' *''“I’ve got to be dreaming!”'' *''“I will crush you!”'' *''“Ouch!”'' *''“I didn’t even see him coming. How does he move so fast? I could’ve sworn there were two of them pounding me! It was like a pair of tornadoes!”'' *''“I can’t surrender to a child. I could never look at myself in the mirror again. That shame. What do I do now?”'' *''“I give up. You win. I admit my defeat. Please forgive me. I’m sorry. I’ll never hurt anyone again. Please let me go. I’m sorry.”'' *''“Accept this apology!”'' *''“Sayanara… You fools!”'' Yeah, I had nothing better to do one day.